


[AVG3|斗篷x小蜘蛛、奇異鐵]Cloak erosion

by lahorrorday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: #看完小逸的“斗篷也是有需要的”作的夢。





	[AVG3|斗篷x小蜘蛛、奇異鐵]Cloak erosion

**Author's Note:**

> #看完小逸的“斗篷也是有需要的”作的夢。

彼得雙手握拳擺在自己膝蓋上，端正又有點畏縮的坐在沙發上。

「沒關係的、你沒有對斗篷做什麼，沒關係的⋯⋯」

可憐的小蜘蛛、社區的好夥伴，永遠搞不清楚他最尊敬的東尼史塔克為何而生氣，只得傻兮兮認為都是自己的錯，然後瑟瑟發抖等著挨罵降臨。

旁邊還癱著理應跟在至尊魔法師身後的魔浮斗篷，它看起來像在苦惱，斗篷一角還在半空中試圖縮短和彼得肩膀的距離。

「不，你現在不可以碰我，毯毯，你忘了剛剛史傳奇醫師說的話了嗎？」彼得想起剛剛被輪流砲轟的經過，臉上一片憂愁，他不知道發生什麼事情，他只是和毯毯一起睡覺，可是一覺醒來發現兩個大家長對著他怒目相向，難道他把毯毯弄髒了？可是史塔克先生有給毯毯專屬的清潔服務啊，那應該沒關係吧⋯⋯？

魔浮斗篷相當有人性的往後一縮，似乎也回想起剛剛至尊魔法師難得的發飆，領子無措的在空中左右轉動，像個人在轉頭苦惱的模樣，這畫面若是隨便抓個民眾來肯定會說自己瘋了，但在復仇者基地裡卻是常見的畫面，老實說，昨晚足以讓至尊魔法師及鋼鐵人兩人都抓狂的畫面要是流了出去，那對於復仇者的形象簡直重創谷底。（不說現在就已經是谷底中的谷底了，肯定會碎成渣渣，連東尼史塔克都無法挽救的那種。）

說是昨晚，但東尼史塔克聽到星期五猶豫不決地向他匯報，是否要查看關於彼得房間的監視影像，他就知道發生了什麼。

魔浮斗篷對他的東西做出一些令人難以啟齒的事情，這件事情才剛和史傳奇報過，而魔浮斗篷也剛表示出對於瓦甘達某件披風感興趣，這本身已經讓東尼史塔克開眼界了，沒想到一轉眼間，一夜之間，魔浮斗篷居然還能幹出讓他暴怒到不行的事情。

是的，氣得他開揍了正躺在旁邊無辜的史傳奇，說起來他不好好教導自己的斗篷，導致這事情發生，使他陷入不知道該怎麼給梅一個交代的窘境中，他本身就是罪魁禍首之一。

魔浮斗篷，繼睡過一片復仇者的武器後，睡了復仇者一員，他該死的一個會飛天有自己意識尚無法用科學來證明的魔浮斗篷，居然睡了現在還沒成年還在讀高中的社區型復仇者，也就是蜘蛛人。

東尼史塔克全身腰痠背痛，卻仍氣的腦袋發脹臉色發紅，直接拎著只有一件床單裹著身體，莫名被開揍一頓的史傳奇衝到彼得房間，來了個尷尬至極的家長抓小孩過夜的戲碼。

到了這個年紀，東尼遺憾的以為不能夠養一個孩子，但現在他卻非常後悔給自己找了個奶爸的角色，光是一個就讓他頭痛不已，別說他自己的孩子，他都無法想像！

東尼氣到已經忘記自己罵了什麼，不，他不需要星期五來幫忙回憶當時的場景，最好這些畫面能夠從他腦海中刪除才是最好的選擇，總而言之星期五正在監視魔浮斗篷和彼得的一舉一動，在他扯著好不容易搞清楚狀況，方才也跟著一起發飆的史傳奇共同躺回床上後，他只想把自己埋在被窩裡，老天，是不是他起床的方式和時間不對？他現在可不可以補一下重新正確起床的方式？

「老天，我不得不說，魔浮斗篷的確是⋯⋯過份了⋯⋯」正調著檔案觀看的史傳奇，喉嚨乾澀地發表自己的意見，他可得讓魔浮斗篷好好地清洗過一次後才敢再披上了，不，還是暫時讓他和它分開一會兒，等他心理陰影面積小了一點後再讓斗篷當回他最好的夥伴。

影片中，乖彼得正在睡覺，接著房門被打開了，飄進來一件斗篷，斗篷快速地竄進彼得的被窩裡，原一開始將他緊緊裹住，直到彼得開始發出難受的囈語，斗篷輕柔的鬆開他，而他它的一角掀開了彼得的衣服和褲子。

過程中彼得沒有被吵醒，天知道他的蜘蛛感應出了何事，斗篷得逞的在彼得身上上下其『手』，詭異的觸感讓青少年立即有了反應，就看他青澀的下身被斗篷裹著，緩緩地開始磨擦反應⋯⋯

東尼鴕鳥心態，裝作自己沒有聽到任何影片發出的聲音及史傳奇發表的意見，他縮在一團被窩裡，正想著是否報警有人猥褻了未成年少年，法律似乎也沒有一條可以規範魔浮斗篷的行為，搞不好到最後會變作：鋼鐵人及奇異博士共同癖好～談談如何使用法器猥褻少年？！之類的專題報導。

想想真是一場悲劇。夠了。

史傳奇看完整個發生過程後，將影片關掉，面色凝重的想了會兒，決定和東尼縮在一塊，重新來個正確的早晨起床方式。

而在自己房間仍規矩坐著的蜘蛛人，青年復仇者，還在思索自己到底犯了什麼錯⋯⋯


End file.
